


Taken Hostage - Gotham

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Jeremiah realizing someone has taken you hostage to get to him.





	Taken Hostage - Gotham

“You might be smarter than your brother,” the man said in the video, “but at least he was smart enough not to keep around any of his favourite…toys for someone to break.”

Jeremiah watched as a gun pointed towards your crying face, blood dripping down your cheek from a cut by your eye. You struggled to moved against your restraints, the ropes tightly binding you to the chair. It was hard enough seeing you in such condition, but hearing some thug refer to you as a toy? The very thought triggered a deep rage in Jeremiah, after all, Jerome had once referred to you as a toy as well. And no matter what anyone thought, you were no toy to Jeremiah.

“You know what we want,” the man said as he cocked the gun. You flinched, and as you did, so did Jeremiah. “You got an hour.”

Plenty of time to decide how to make these men suffer for ever laying their hands on you.


End file.
